One Important Law
by J-Hey K
Summary: crappy title It's been two years since the Elric brothers, Van Hohenheim, Izumi Curtis, and Roy Mustang defeated all the homunculus. As furher, Mustang passed several new laws, but one in particular is he interested in… any idea? Royai, Humor. One Shot


My second story and first one shot! And a short one… :P

I actually thought of this like a _year_ ago, when I first became fan of FMA, so please understand that some of the info isn't that accurate with the recent mangas. (you know what I mean… about roy…. TT-TT) Originally, I drew this as a several paged cartoon, but since I sucked at drawing (and it's not like I would post it on the internet), I decided to write it.

I made Al really young, I mean, like _naïve_. I tried to make Ed not too much OCC. Riza still remains the same I guess; Roy also. (duh! What's the point of having the couple OCC-ing?!)

Please review and stuff!

Enjoy!~

* * *

It's been two years since the Elric brothers, Van Hohenheim, Izumi Curtis, and Roy Mustang defeated all the homunculus. Everything seems back to normal, or how it should be; the brothers return to their original bodies. The father is still shy around his sons, but I'm sure he will be able to talk to them some day and Izumi is pregnant with her second child. As for Colonel Mustang…

… No, not Colonel…

Furher.

--

It's unusually quiet. Maybe because she moved up two ranks, but her office was much quieter than the room with Kain, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Mustang. Since she shared the room with only two other people, she could silently stretch as a reward for finishing a quarter of the pile of paper before lunch. _Maybe I could have lunch outside at a restaurant. Maybe with –_

BRRRRING BRRRRRRRRING

The telephone broke the silence. She motioned a "sorry" to the hard-working men in her room.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Major Hawkeye, the Furher wants to speak with you."

"Sheska? Since when did you start calling people?"

"Oh, it's a part time aside from being the Central's librarian. By the way, congrats on your new rank."

Riza tried not to sound too excited. "Thank you. But I don't think I can see him now. I still have a lot of work left today."

Off the phone, she heard Sheska talking to someone. Before she could identify who, a voice spoke.

"Major Hawkeye, it's an order. Come to my office."

_Mustang. Only taking advantage of his power. But, he is the furher now, not a colonel who I could at least joke around with sometimes…_

"I'll come. Wait a minute."

He probably needs to give her another pile of documents.

She walked up to the wooden, gold designed door.

"Furher." She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again. "Furher?"

Silent.

She debated whether to go in or not but eventually opened the door.

The desk was empty. She looked around the room, its large flag of Central, swords left from the former furher's collection, and antique items.

"What took you so long, Hawkeye?"

She turned around. She saw the raven haired guy lean on the wall next to the door.

"Furher, I think you're too old to be playing hide and go seek. So, what documents should I finish?"

He chuckled. "Did you honestly think you came here to pick up work? I'm deeply hurt."

In a swift move, the door swung and two clicks sounded: the first one from the door closing, the second from the knob locking.

"Achooo!"

"Still sick, Al?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to my human body."

"But it's been two years!"

"I guess I won't learn to not be outside for too long during winter. Everything still fascinates me: the smell, the taste, the feeling."

Edward grinned at his brother, but he stopped when he realized Al was still taller than him. _Dang it! This is all because the lack of milk and my heavy automails I've worn for years!!_

"Anyway…" the two brothers turned the corner of the hall. "… maybe we could say hi to Mustang."

"_Furher_ Mustang." Al corrected him while cautiously looking around.

"Whatever." snorted Edward.

They stood in front of the door. Edward's fist was about to knock until they heard something from inside.

"Roy!"

"I like it when you call my name… but for now, call me by my position."

"Which one? Colonel or Furher?"

"Furher seems too high ranked. Maybe Colonel because that means you would be right under me…."

"That sounded so wrong… What if we get caught?"

"Just relax, Riza. Let me do it."

"Ouch! Roy!! Not that way!"

The Elrics leaned on the door to listen carefully.

"What are they doing, onee chan?"

Edward blushed. "Maybe doing something I think they're doing."

Not knowing what his brother was saying, Al said innocently, "Maybe a game?" He had his hand on the knob.

"No! Don't go in-"

"Eavesdropping, huh?"

The door they leaned on opened, making them lose their balance, and their familiar ally appeared.

The Elric brothers greeted him, one naively while the other in suspicion.

"Wow! You really became Furher!"

"Yeah, I sure did." Mustang posed.

Edward coughed, trying to hide a mocking laugh. "Isn't that Hawkeye?" he squinted his eyes into the shady room.

Sitting behind the desk, she smiled. "Long time no see, Elrics."

"But, what are you two doing here?" Mustang asked.

"Just wanted to say hi." Al replied.

The furher looked back and forth between Edward and Alphones.

Then, Roy concluded, "Edward, you officially lost your pride as older brother since you're shorter."

Ed twitched.

_Uh_ _oh_ thought Al.

"Ha ha, funny, aren't ya? Well, for your information, I grew about three inches during these past few years."

"I can't tell the difference."

_He finally pulled it, _sighed Al.

Edward yelled, "You know what?! I can't believe that Central was willing to put up with you as Furher, someone as lazy, dumb, and stupid as you! You must've pulled some strings, and some _remarkable_ strings, since you're also bankrupted!"

"Being without money isn't that much of a problem for a guy. At least my height enables me to get some girls and appropriate pride. I bet Winry still hasn't thought of you more than a childhood playmate."

"Don't bring Winry into it, you son of a-"

"Ed, please stop." Al sighed.

Mustang continued to taunt. "Yeah, Edward, listen to your 'older' brother.' "

"Shut up!"

Riza sipped her coffee. "They still didn't change, huh?"

Al agreed. "Yeah, it looks like it. By the way, why are you with the furher right now?"

_Thank goodness this room is a little dark. I bet he can't see me blushing. _"Nothing much. About business."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which…" Mustang lead a tangent. "… I'm planning on making a new law with the Senates." (author note: i don't know specifically what kind of gvmt they use in Central, give me a break!!!!)

"Really?" Both Ed and Al were quite amazed by Mustang's adaption to his job.

"Yeah, and it will be democratically voted on. You guys will the first ones to vote."

"But… I'm not old enough." Al said.

"It's fine; it's more of a survey." Then he turned around. "Major Hawkeye, can you get up?"

She walked to the door with her arms crossed as usual but her steps a little awkward. Ed and Al stared with their mouths hanging.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mustang asked.

They were speechless as they looked at Riza in her casual long sleeve blue uniform and a bottom with the same fashion…. only a miniskirt that just covered her behind, revealing long and pretty legs.

_I like it. I wonder how Winry would look in it…. _Ed daydreamed.

Al asked. "But, Furher, shouldn't it be a little longer? They will be cold during winter."

"It should be fine. They could wear stockings-"

"Actually, good point, Alphones." Riza interrupted "Not only are they cold but these skirts disrupt the working process, since it's much more inconvenient." She jabbed a glance at Mustang.

Al nodded. "True that. Especially while fighting on the field where-"

Ed tugged on Al's jacket. "Okay, little bro, let's go say hi to other people around Central, shall we?" . _You're too young to be seeing this!_

"Uh… okay. Bye Furher Mustang! Bye Major Hawkeye!"

"See you soon." Roy waved.

The Elrics turned away from the hallway as he closed the door.

"You don't think they suspect us, do you?"

Roy and Riza sat on the desk when they didn't hear any more footsteps.

"I doubt it." Mustang replied. Caressing her thigh, he asked, "Do you really hate this skirt?"

"They are inconvenient while working." Sneakily, she sat on Roy's lap. She whispered before he kissed her, "But they are very convenient with you."


End file.
